Aishtieru
by mistiki
Summary: Fall has just ended and Ranma heads to China to look for Ryoga. Ryoga has been gone for 3 months and the Tendo family has been quite worried about him especially Ranma for some reason he doesn’t know. Akane seems to notice that Ranma spends most of his ti


_AISHITERU_

Author's note: I don't own Ranma ½ or any of Rumiko Takashi's characters from ay anime series k.

I just give you a brief brush-up of what aishiteru is if some of you readers already know what aishiteru is the don't tell any of the other readers. If you tell any of the readers I will freakin' blast this story to the depths of bloody hell ok? Well the story takes place in Japan at the Tendo dojo. Fall has just ended and Ranma heads to China to look for Ryoga. Ryoga has been gone for 3 months and the Tendo family has been quite worried about him especially Ranma for some reason he doesn't know. Akane seems to notice that Ranma spends most of his time on top of the roof is mostly in his female form whenever she is around.

Winter's coming

Ryoga sat on top of the tendo rooftop as he sat thinking in deep thought. "I can't tell her," he admitted to himself as he hugged his knees to his face. "How will she except it?" His head hung as he quietly slipped off of the roof his bags hid his face ad he grabbed his bag and headed from the tendo house hold. Kasumi luckly grabbed his shirt before he almost left. "Ryoga-kun where are you going," Kasumi asked politely. " Back to China to get my head straight," he said sourly. "Ryoga sure you don't want to talk," Kasumi asked. "I have to deal with this on my own," Ryoga said leaving out of the door. "Ry-unmm," Kasumi said knowing it was already too late. "Now what am I going to tell the others," Kasumi winned. She suddenly heard a yawn a quarter halfway down the hall and peaked around the corner to see Nabiki trudge towards the kitchen. " Hey what's up Kasumi," Nabiki said happily. "Nothing much," Kasumi laughed nervously. "ok," Nabiki said with a nod. "So how about we both make Onigiri ad sushi rolls for breakfast," Nabiki suggested. "Sounds good to me," Kasumi said grabbing pots ad pans to make breakfast. "I be glad to help," offered Nabiki. "What's the catch Nabiki," Kasumi hissed. " I would like to go out this morning to play some softball with my friends," Nabiki said examining her nails. "Hmmm ok you win," Kasumi sighed giving up. "Yes," Nabiki said in happiness. "Thanks Kasumi." Nabiki rushed back to her room quickly trying to change into her softball uniform. Akane at that time was now just waking up. " Ohaya gozaimasu Kasumi," Akane said happily. (A/N: If some of you readers are going what the hell does that mean; Ohaya gozaimasu means good morning k?) "Akane is Ranma up yet," Kasumi asked. "It's not like him to sleep in on such a nice breezy fall day." Akane traveled to ranma's room not knowing what was in store for her. The

female ranma sat on mat I a soft daze. She was also quite deep in thought. " Where did Ryoga go off to," she mind wondered. "And why is my heart beating so fast just when I say his name." Ranma blushed remembering what had happened between her and Ryoga last night. "Ryoga where are you going," Ranma questioned him. "To go think for a little bit," he whispered softly. Ryoga quickly and quietly dashed up to the top of the tendo rooftop. Ranma quietly followed. Suddenly she hopped up onto the rooftop beside Ryoga. "Ryoga what's wrong," Ranma asked. "Nothing," Ryoga said hiding his face using his bangs. " I know something is wrong Ryoga you can tell me," Ranma comforted. Ryoga quickly pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. " I want you," Ryoga admitted quietly. Ranma blushed red as she covered her face feeling a warm tongue along her neck moaning in pleasure. " Ryoga I can't," Ranma admitted. She pulled away her face flustered from intimate play. Ranma quickly snapped back into to reality only to be met by Akane. She was in front of the female ranma that was blushing and staring off into the distance. "Ranma," Akane asked her. Ranma's eyes quickly met with Akane's. " Ranma you ok," she asked worried. "I'm fine," Ranma lied. "Well ok," Akane said heading out of the room giving ranma time to dress herself. Ranma appeared out of the room and headed towards the kitchen already smelling Kasumi's cooking. " So I guess you smelled the cooking Ranma," Kasumi smiled. "Have you seen Ryoga," Ranma whispered. "He said he needed to go back to china to get his head straight," Kasumi whispered. "Oh," Ranma whispered. Quickly as she ran back to her room only to bump into Akane. "Ranma what's wrong," Akane asked her. Ranma just pushed her was past her and into her bedroom. She collapsed in deep sobs into her mat. (A/N; I don't really know if the things Ranma and the others sleep on are mats or bed.) he hugged her pillow close to her face to soak up some of the tears that kept coming. " Why did this happen all of a sudden," She questioned her thoughts. "I never thought Ryoga would kiss me." Ranma ran her fingers across her lips delicately. She blushed red stopping her thoughts and heading out of the room to the top of the tendo rooftop. There the cool breeze swept across her face sending goose bumps down her spine. "Sure is cold today," Ranma said suddering. " Ranma why don't you come down from there," Akane called up to her. "It's the almost winter you know." Ranma just stayed in the position she was in. " I just want to be alone for a while Akane," she protested. "Fine suite yourself you jerk." Akane slammed the door and stormed back to the trainning room. Ranma cupped her face with her hands sobbing once more. " Why Ryoga. Why," she whispered. Suddenly Ranma felt something sit beside her. It was her father. " what do you want pops," she hissed at him. " I heard your crying and came to see if you were ok." "I'm fine." "You sure about that Ranma," Genma asked. " You sure something's bothering you." "Alright something is bothering me." "Its about Ryoga," Ranma blushed. "He's gone but I feel like I can't live without him." Ranma felt tears weld up in her eyes again as she pressed her face against Genma's torso. "It's alright Ranma," Genma ried to sooth her. Brushing her hair out of her face and hugging her tight. "I know," Genma's face brightened up. " You can go to china over the winter to find Ryoga and bring him back her to the Tendo dojo in Japan ok?" Ranma nodded in delight as she hopped off of the roof to pack her things to go find Ryoga. "That's the Ranma I know. That's the Ranma I know," Genma sighed as he headed back ni to help Ranma with packing.

A/N: Wasn't that a great chapter don't you think. What will happen next. Also a reminder if osme of you readers know what aishiteru is don't tell any of the other readers. If you tell any of the readers I will freakin' blast this story to the depths of bloody hell. So read and Review.


End file.
